


Fluff Drabbles for the Soul

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, cavity causing sweetness, seriously we're talking marshmallows and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of fluffy drabbles. </p><p>Bucket loads of fluff, enough to cause the beetus. Proceed with caution. There is no angst here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RenTori (College AU )

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme : send me a ship and I’ll write a short fluffy scene about them
> 
> kurazumi said: Rentori for that fluffy ship thing :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

**College AU RenTori**

Ren felt discomfited waiting in the busy train station for Tori, the older student often running late by no honest fault of his own. No, it honestly couldn’t be helped that the six and a half foot man with stunning pink-hued ombre hair tended to be flocked by eager eyed women preening their metaphorical feather in hopes of a kind word or gentle smile for the normally quiet man. Ren did not envy that sort of attention, being a bit social awkward at best (Their mutual friend Beni, however, consistently complained about their taller, older friends good looks and cool attitude). No, he was content blending into the pillar as opposed to the thought of prying off girls with needy fingers and cloying words.

He was imagining actually having to use a crowbar to dislodge greedy well-manicured when a familiar voice met his ear.

"Oi, Ren, you been waiting long?" He turned to meet the gaze of Tori, unlit cigarillo clenched between his teeth as he approached. Ren could resisted the upquirking of an eyebrow at the perfectly kiss-shaped stain coloring the bottom edge of the other jaw.

"It is good to see you Tori, though it looks like when of your young admirers caught you today." His voice was amused, but there was a glint of a secondary emotion that the ever perceptive pink-loving man caught and realized with a softening of his expression. Pale fingers curled around the slightly short mans wrist and tugged him out of public view.

"They may catch me off guard from time to time, but you’re the only one who’ll ever hit the mark." He tipped Ren’s face up, catching him in a soft kiss that Ren returned with no hesitation. Tori might be a bit of a show bird, but he was honest. The small embrace broken with Tori carding his fingers through ink dark hair. "Sorry you had to wait, I’m all yours for the rest of the weekend."

"Very good, let’s go home then." Ren intended to leave some marks of his own once they were in the privacy of his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


	2. Ao!Renkuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme : send me a ship and I’ll write a short fluffy scene about them
> 
> knightlyoath said: Aoba!Ren x Clear if that makes things more /CLEAR/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

[] For those not in the know, [this is the AU this concept is based of off](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/aoba!ren-au) which was originated by [sykehaol](http://tmblr.co/mibZh0vf7dLiKoOhIflh-XA) []

Sunlight filtered in through the moth eaten curtain, warming Clear’s synthetic skin as he watch Ren sleep through soft trills of bird song that always accompanied the dawn. It was rare for Ren to actually find rest in any form for extended periods of time, so to have witnessed for himself Ren partaking in a complete night of sleep for the first time since returning home Clear felt very lucky.

Gently, as to not wake the other up, he pushed back the bangs that had finally darkened to a shade that was not Aoba. His efforts to not awake him, however, resulted in failure as a pair of drowsy golden eyes peered up at him, irises still lingeringly hazel just at the edges.

"Clear? What time is it? Help me up, please…"

"Ah, still rather early Ren-san I didn’t mean to wake you." The android helped Ren to sit up, Aoba’s smaller frame still clunky beneath the still new control of Ren’s mind. Clear went to remove his arm from around Ren’s shoulders to fix the pillows when he heard a soft ‘don’t’ that surprised him.

"Don’t what Ren-san?" He looked to the other for a response, patiently waiting as the dark haired boy worked to properly express his emotions.

"Don’t…do not let go yet, please. You are very warm and it feels nice to have you near."

Clear felt like he might burst, for the first time since they tentatively began to test the waters of their budding relationship Ren was actually asking Clear to touch him. More often than not the mechanical man had a habit of springing his affections onto the former allmate, and only recently had Ren began to openly accept those physical affections even a little.

Clear wasted no time in shifting pull Ren’s smaller frame into his lap, tucking his head under his chin to better allow him to wrap both arms around him. Ren made a contented hum and Clear snuggled a little tighter in his barely muffled excitement.

"You slept the whole night Ren-san, did you have any good dreams?"

When the quiet resettled Clear wondered if he’d gone too far, but then a soft voice said something that made his metaphorical heart flutter.

"Yeah, I actually did. I dreamed about you."

 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


	3. Renkuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme : send me a ship and I’ll write a short fluffy scene about them
> 
> ariosen said: Write a short fluffy scene for Ren/Clear! c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

 

Ren couldn’t comprehend how someone could be so perky, especially before six in the morning.

He’d seen the alpha’s before and as such seen how their personalities seemed to work, so he knew it was programming - Clear had far too much free will for such energy and enthusiasm to be the mere products of a series of one’s and zero’s. As he watched the android cheerily fix bento lunches for Tae, Aoba, and himself he found himself speaking his mind - an embarrassing habit that seemed to come along with having a body.

"Clear, why are so always so happy?"

"Eh?" the sudden inquiry startled the robotic albino from his task, setting the flower-shaped vegetable cutter to the side to give Ren his full attention as he preferred to do when being directly spoken to. "What do you mean, Ren-san?"

"Ah, it is nothing Clear. Please, continue - I like watching you work." As if to emphasis his point he rested his elbows on the kitchen table, chin resting against the palms of his hands. It was somewhat of a still position for the larger man, but Clear found it cute. He returned to his task and once his finished cutting the radish slices he began to answer Ren’s previously accidentally asked question.

"I am always happy because I have a good life Ren-san, better than I think even grandpa expected! I have a family of friends who accept me as I am, and I have a special someone who has showed me how wonderful being loved feels. How can I be anything but happy when I am overflowing with such goodness?" He finished filling the boxes and putting them in their matching bags (Clear did so love color coordination).

The rest of the morning when smoothly, if a bit rushed as Aoba was late to awaken as always. Tae-san headed off to handle her appointments while Aoba and Ren went to their separate jobs. The former allmate had found employment with a small bookstore, the quiet environment being comfortable for the still not quiet socially-adjusted boy. When he took to his lunch later that day he couldn’t help the rare grin that spit his face when he opened his lunch to reveal an edible scene of a small black dog and a jellyfish cuddled against a bed of seasoned rice. He heard the amused chuckle of his boss from behind him.

"Goodness son, by the looks of that lunch someone loves you very much."

Ren felt his heart flutter a bit in his chest, nodding a bit as he took in the carefully made meal with warmth flooding his entire being.

"Yes, yes he does. I am a very lucky man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


	4. RenAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme : send me a ship and I’ll write a short fluffy scene about them
> 
> lintmaster1989 said: Ship: Ren/Aoba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

 

"Knit one purl two, knit one purl two, knit one purl two…"

The steady clack of the aged wooden needles filled the air with their soft rhythm. Yoshie had gifted them and a ball of yarn when Aoba mentioned during a delivery have a friend needing to improve fine motor skills with physical therapy. She had told him that knitting might be the ticket, and after a little trial and error it seemed she was right. 

Knitting proved to be both a productive a soothing activity that Ren developed a quick talent for. To date the former allmate had knitted two tiny scarves (for Beni and Tori), six pairs of socks, and one eight foot long scarf (he had been sure how to finsih it off so he’d kept going). He was finishing his most recent (and secret) project, and none to soon if the snow starting to fall outside was any indication. He was sewing the last seam when the door swung open and a very damp and frazzled Aoba made his way into the room.

"Oi, those brats will be the death of me I swear! Listen to this Ren…" the irritated man burst into a story about how the trio of siblings had put up base outside Heibon and set to chasing him over a blocks distance while pelting him with soggy snowballs. Then apparently he got in a fight with an ice patch and lost. Needless to say Aoba’s was rather done with the day, crossing his arms over his chest and still huffing a bit. Ren couldn't help but chuckle, pulling a stitch tight and knotting it off - Aoba was rather cute when he was ruffled.

"Aoba, go warm yourself in the bath, you’ll feel better without the chill on your skin. Tae said she would be late so dinner is up to us."

"Ah, that sounds good. I’ll take a bath and then we’ll order out. Granny doesn't want you walking about quite yet without her around." He moved to press their forehead together gently before disappearing to bathe. He made it a quick one and was visibly more relaxed when he returned.

"Ah, that hit the spot! You were exactly right, Ren! Thanks.." he settled on the side of the bad and partially turned to face they now slightly taller boy. "Oh, a new project?"

"Mmhm, just finished it. It’s a sweater for you, since it is getting cold. Please try it on, I think it may be too long."

Aoba’s face had flushed a vivid shade of pink, eyes darting to the floor in his embarrassment as he took the gift and pulled it over his head.

"Y’didn’t have to, you know? I have a jacket…oh, this is really warm Ren!" The sweater was maybe a size too big and hit just below his knees, Aoba noticing a pattern of paw prints in the design when he looked down. His embarrassment over receiving a surprise present fade quickly and he regarded Ren with a warm smile, resettling himself a little closer to the man currently bundled beneath the blankets.

"It’s perfect Ren, thank you."

"Mm, I can not go with you to Heibon in my current condition so…ah…consider that sweater as a replacement to protect you." Ren’s face brighten considerably at his own sappy words and Aoba grinned, enjoying his flustered expression.

"I like that Ren, I like it a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


	5. RenCleAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme : send me a ship and I’ll write a short fluffy scene about them
> 
> knightlyoath said: Aoba!Renkuri pls and thank u
> 
> ( This one was a whoopsie since I misread the ask, but we all need a little more ot3 in our lives )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

 

Clear looked between his two lovers with large eyes full of yearning, plastic dvd case clutched in between his pale fingers. Things had been a bit tense lately with Aoba’s sudden influx of overtime and Ren’s struggles proceeding in his physical therapy. He just wanted the two of them to have a chance to relax and for the three of them to spend some quality time together, but the duo looked more irritated than eager. He watched Aoba take a deep breath before cracking a tired smile, Ren walking away for a moment.

"Clear, movie night is fine but Finding Nemo is a kids movie. Let’s find something more age appropriate okay?"

"What’s age appropriate, Aoba-san?" That was something Clear didn’t grasp, the concept of being too old or young for things. The cyan haired man was explaining film ratings when Ren returned holding a movie case of his own in his mouth. Clear couldn’t help but grin as Aoba rolled his eyes, taking it to read the title.

"…101 Dalmatians? Ren, really?"

"Ah, Aoba-san that looks good too!"

"I would enjoy watching this with Clear and yourself, if that is alright."

Now Clear and Ren both were looking at Aoba with wide, expectant eyes. It was two to one, and Aoba was out numbered. With a defeated laugh he waved them to the couch, popping open the case. 

"I concede, Disney it is! You two, sheesh.." He couldn’t be upset though, watching his boyfriends expressions as the movie started before he settled down in between them to cuddle up for some old fashioned Disney magic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


	6. NoiAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme : send me a ship and I’ll write a short fluffy scene about them
> 
> nebulousnoiz said: noiao pls? c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

 

Aoba's dream state was broken by an insistent beeping that he knew to be Noiz's coil tone. A peek at the clock read five am and he groaned as Noiz fiddled with the device, the shorter man pressing his face in between the teens shoulder blades.

"Wha's it 'bout. 's early."

"I know Aoba, go back to sleep they need me to come in for a few hours."

"But s'your day off."

"You know there's no such thing in my position, but I'll be back before you get up...so sometime before two in the afternoon.

Noiz is still laughing when Aoba sleepily beats him off the bed with one of their pillows, mumbling about rude brats and weekend working bastards before quickly falling back asleep.

The younger man kept to his word, however it wasn't difficult considering that he never went in to the office. He'd worried a bit at first when Aoba'd mentioned it was his day off, but he'd still managed to sneak out unsuspected.

He sent the morning actually cleaning up the main part of the house, bidding his time until the market opened up at ten. From then he hurried out to do the shopping, picking up the ingredients for Tae's doughnut recipe as well as the yakisoba she'd made for them last time they visited. Today marked a year since Aoba agreed to move with him to Germany and Noiz wanted to make sure the day was special for him.

It was around noon when he finally made his way back to their home, rolling up his sleeve and getting to work following Aoba's grandmothers detailed instructions word for word. It was the smell of lunch cooking that drew Aoba out into the main area of their home, shambling groggily in Noiz's direction with Mishka, their fawn-colored Flemish Giant, cradled in his arms.

"Noiz, what...are you cooking?" The sight of his normally chore-avoident life partner woke him up considerably, hurrying the the blondes side so Noiz could give both him and the bun a kiss before Aoba sat her in the large play space in the living room. Upon his return he wrapped his arms around Noiz's middle as he cooked, pressing a cheek to his shoulder blade.

"You never cook Noiz, you're the king of take out. What's the occasion?" Noiz didn't miss a beat.

"You are."

"Me?" the deadpan answer threw Aoba for a loop and he pulled back a bit, giving Noiz room to turn in his embrace to face him with a smile just a hair less shit eating than normal.

"Yes you. A year ago today a handsome blonde business man swept back into your life to steal you away, and you said yes so I wanted to celebrate."

Realization hit the shorter man and he couldn't help but grin, cocking his head to the side. "Oh yes, I remember a bratty kid in a suit coming back after disappearing on me..." Guilt automatically stiffened the tallers form.

"Aoba.." the blue-hair boy silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"...and I'm happy that I said yes, more so every day I wake up to my brat. Thank you, Noiz." 

Noiz relaxed, bumping his head against Aoba's affectionate before stealing a second kiss, this one lingering and achingly deep before whispering against the other's slightly kiss-swollen lips.

"No, thank you for still loving me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


	7. ClearJaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme : send me a ship and I’ll write a short fluffy scene about them
> 
> koujakinit said: clearjaku? //leans on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

 

"Clear, I need to to sit still so I can finish this!"

"I'm sorry Koujaku-san, I'm just excited to see what it looks like!"

The hair dresser chuckled, lightly bopping the android on the head with his comb and earning a delighted squeak in return. "I know you are, but it's a surprise! I promise, it won't be much longer as long as you sit still."

Koujaku took a step back to admire his work thus far, Clear now sporting a full head of long snow white locks reaching just past the bottoms of his shoulder blades. Wefts of ivory hair that matched Clear's texture and sheen had been hard to find, but worth the price seeing how seamlessly they blended in with the androids ever-short hair.

Koujaku had learned early in their relationship that Clear really enjoyed watching the kimono-clad man at his work, gazing in awe as scarred fingers nimbly threaded through head after head of hair. More than once the droid made an adoring comment regarding Koujaku's skill and one afternoon while picking up shop for the day Clear had let it slip that he was envious of the ladies that got to get their hair cut by Koujaku.

He'd been a bit confused at first until the fact that Clear wasn't human clicked in his thoughts. With the way he spoke and acted it was an easy thing to forget, but it was true that hair that couldn't grow would never need to be trimmed. Clear had tried to hide it, but Koujaku had learned the Clear tended to wear his emotions on his sleeve and such little details where such a reminder that he wasn't human.

That was when the older man had started to make plans for Clear's birthday, using various connections to track down a few things that he was sure would make Clear's day. After all the android gave him such unexpected joy in his life, especially after Aoba left to live with that gang leader Mink in some distance land, Koujaku felt the need to show his lover a small token of depth of his affections. When all everything fell into place perfectly Koujaku found himself eager for Clear reaction, and decided earlier that day to present him with a box of synthetic hair as a birthday present.

"They're called wefts; fake hair I can attach to your own and then you can decide how you want it styled."

The android had been overwhelmed with emotion and the sword wielder spent the better part of an hour calming him down. Which lead them to the current moment, Koujaku taking a few seconds to make sure everything looked good before pulling off the sheet he'd used to hide his mirror while working on his project. The look on Clear's face at the reveal was well worth the days of searching and the hours of effort.

Shell-pink eyes grew impossibly wide at the sight of long white waves of hair spilling over his shoulders, making his face look even softer. Trembling fingertips combed through the locks, nervous eyes flicking to Koujaku for a nod of permission before lightly tugging the strands and squeaks as the roots of his own were tugged. It looked real, honestly and truly really his own hair. When he turned to face Koujaku fully he saw him laying out a kimono on the bed, yellow and blue silk standing out vividly against the bedding. Koujaku looked a little embarrassed and tugged the slack-jawed robot to his side.

"Since tomorrow they're throwing a festival to celebrate Setsubun I thought you might want to have a festival outfit of your own...a change from the lab coat at least. I can put your hair up with some pins to match..."

Clear ran his fingers across the delicately embroidered jellyfish and felt his throat tighten with emotion. To be given such lovely gifts, it was like a fairy tale to him. A sob in his throat he turned suddenly and clung the Koujaku's frame, face pressed against his neck.

"It's too much Koujaku-san! I'm not worthy of such wonderful gifts!"

"Hey now, that's no way to talk about yourself. You've been wonderful to me, even when I was...ah...less than friendly with you before. You deserve the best Clear, more than I can offer that's for sure. Come on Clear, don't cry..."

Clear voice was compromised of soft wet sounds, words thin. "But I'm just so happy Koujaku-san! I love you so much I'm not sure what to do!"

The blunt admission of love blind side Koujaku for a moment, but as his chest grew warm he recovered quickly and held the emotional man close with misty eyes of his own.

"Just keep being yourself; the Clear I love."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


	8. MizuNoiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme : send me a ship and I’ll write a short fluffy scene about them
> 
> anonymous said: the mizunoiz pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

send me a ship and i’ll write a short fluffy scene about them

"You are a total little shit!"

"A total little shit who's handing you your ass, geezer."

"Geezer!? Haven't you heard of respecting your elders! Stop that bull shit pika-shock move, there's no honor in that! It's cheap as hell!"

"Cheaply shocking you into a losers stupor, Koujerku. Next time choose a better character; who picks Mr. Game & Watch anyway?"

"Oi, Mizuki if you don't keep your punk in check I am going to beat him to death with this controller! I mean it this time, I will beat the feeling back into him! Hey, what did I say about that stupid electric move! You-GRAHH!!"

Thus was the Sunday afternoon symphony of Mizuki's apartment, Noiz and Koujaku's at each others neck over a video game while the artist worked on his painting. It was a comfortable routine, even if a little to loud to be considered relaxing. Aoba and Ren would come over in a few hours and he was sure Clear and Mink wouldn't be too far behind. After Mizuki got released from the hospital they all decided (Well, most of them. The other just kind of got drug along for the ride.) that they she make more time for each other, life was short and friends were important. Mizuki's place at first had been the best option since he'd still been weak, but months later here they still gathered for drinks and tomfoolery. He wince at the sound of something toppling over and the sound of Koujaku stomping out the door, muttering something about going to the store and brats with no honor.

A few moments following the dramatic exit Mizuki looked up to see the teen staring at him from the door, expression blank for the most part. Mizuki, however, had learned enough of the intricacies of Noiz's behavior to realize he was wanting attention now that they were alone. The blonde had slowly came to learn that not everyone one wanted something from you and that it was ok to ask for some things. Mizuki scooted his chair back a bit, patting his thighs to encourage Noiz to sit. That was all it took before Noiz was straddling his lap, arms wrapping around his shoulder as he stole deep kisses one after another until the bar owner was breathless.

Once sated Noiz rested his head against Mizuki's shoulder, huffing a bit as his fingers curled into the shaggy mess of the others hair.

"I don't understand why he gets his panties in a bunch, it's just a game."

Mizuki couldn't help laughing a bit, pressing a kiss to a lightly freckled cheek. "See, you say that but if it was Koujaku whooping you at Smash Brothers you'd be just as pissy."

"Nah, no reason to be."

"Oh really?" that caught his attention, fingers plucking at Noiz's shirt to get him to sit up. "And why is that?"

"Simple, I won you. Winning anything else is not important."

Mizuki just stared in shock before dissolving into laughter, Noiz cracking a rare grin as well.

"Seriously Noiz? You're a fucking mushy rhyme-nerd!"

"Mmhm, but I'm your 'fucking mushy rhyme-nerd'."

"Exactly, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now who's being fucking mushy?"

"Shut up and lets go play some smash brothers. Loser bottoms tonight."

"You're on rib-jerk; prepare to lube your asshole."

"I'm counting on it."

"See, that's how you prepare to lose with dignity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


	9. MizuClear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme : send me a ship and I’ll write a short fluffy scene about them  
> angelicdiaspora said: MizuClear fluff please!
> 
> Recipe for the mentioned drink is here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikggw7n7oUg
> 
> Enjoy responsibly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

Closing time for the Black Needle had finally came around and despite it being a rather laid back day Mizuki found himself excited to lock the door and flip off the open sign. Clear had been helping out at his bar for a few weeks now and the bartender had decided the teach Clear how to pour a few different mixed shots just for fun. He'd noted that Clear was a quick learned and figured that having another set of hands behind the bar wouldn't be a bad thing. He waited for the android to finish his closing duties before waving him over.

"C'mere Clear, I got a treat for you!"

"Ah, really Mizuki-san! What is it?" Clear eager tone only made Mizuki smile wider, setting out a few bottles, two spoons, and two shot glasses.

"You've been doing really good with your work, so I figured I'd teach you how to pour some shots after hours. Having this kind of skill will increase your tips, and...well..." he blushed again, coughing into a balled up fist to chase away a stutter. "It'd been nice to spend some time alone, just me an you. Alone...yeah...um, anyway..."

Clear's giggle broke Mizuki's nervous ramble and he was more than a little pleased to see a blush painting those pale cheeks. He motioned for Clear to take a seat, sliding him his own glass and spoon before starting off.

"Ok, this is a bit of a special shot, but I kinda wanted your first pour to be memorable."

"Ah, really~? What is it Mizuki-san?" The pale man was leaning clear across the counter now and Mizuki had to laugh a bit, urging him back a bit.

"Patience, I'll tell you at the end! So first.." He set the shot glass in front of him, pausing for Clear to mimic the action. "..you take your creme de cacao - ah, and make sure you use the white and not the dark, it's important - and fill the glass just about half way....there..." he handed the glass bottle over to Clear, watching in amusement as he sniffed the liquid after pouring, wrinkling his nose a bit.

"Very good, now you take your spoon like this..." he took said spoon and turned it upside down at an angle over the creme de cacao "...and pour the amaretto slowly on the bottom of the spoon, see it makes a layer like this." Clear got it right the first go and Mizuki nodded his approval at the band of amber liqueur. 

"Very nice...now let it settle for a second. Perfect. Now do the upside down spoon thing again and slowly pour the Irish Cream on top of the amaretto like so. See? Three layers - Creme de Cacao bottom, Amaretto middle, and Bailey's Irish Cream top, this particular stacking is important. Here." He handed of the bottle and hummed his pleasure as Clear poured another perfect layer much to the androids delight.

"This isn't hard at all Mizu-san!"

The nickname made him blush and despite his goofy grin he attempted to wave it off. "Ah..n-no, it's not. The next step is a little tricky though. Watch." he took a bottle of red liquid and opened it, pouring it into the actual bottle cap. "You take this and just pout tiny bits at a time, and it streaks through the layers and makes little-"

He was cut off by an excited gasp, Clear leaning comically close to Mizuki's glass. "Uwah, Mizuki-san that is so neat!" 

"Heh, it is...now you try.."

Clear poured himself a cap full of the grenadine and tried his hand at free pouring into the glass, 'oh-ing' at the streaks that were formed. As he recapped the sugar syrup Mizuki made a little show of inspecting Clears handiwork and nodding his approval.

"Perfect job, congratulations you just poured your first jellyfish!"

"What?! Oh, Mizuki-san, thank you! That's was really fun to learn!" The android was practically vibrating with excitement and Mizuki didn't bother holding back a full bodied laugh at the cute display.

"I'm glad, but the best part of these lessons is you get to drink the finished product. Bottoms up!"

"Cheers!" they clinked glasses and threw back their shots, Mizuki out of years of practice and Clear out of keen observation. The pink-eyed man smacked his lips appreciatively as the flavor afterwords. "It's sweet! I hope I get to make these for a lot of people!"

"Me too Clear, hey..." Mizuki felt his nerve strengthen a bit in the comfortable air of the bar, leaning forward a bit and catching Clears attention. The androids expression shyed a bit at the closeness, eyes flicking to the table top before looking up to meat sea foam green. "Would you like to learn one more tonight? It's really simple."

"Ah, ok...what is it?"

Mizuki smirked, bingo.

"It's called a Bartenders Kiss, lean forward and let me show you how it's done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


	10. Minkuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme : send me a ship and I’ll write a short fluffy scene about them
> 
> haga-san asked: MINKURI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

Mink wiped the moisture from his brow, grunting from the heavy summer heat as he knelt by Clear's side in the freshly tilled soil. The salt-heavy scent of his own sweat mixed with the rich tang of the compost he'd collected from the refuse bin Clear'd put together near the aged shed in the back of the immediate property. The smell of chicken manure and rotted produce bits was far from the best thing he'd smelled that day, but the brightness of his pale lovers smile made it worth the odor.

"Mink-san, look! Beet-chan is so healthy!"  Dirt smeared hands held a carefully cupped seed starter so close he went cross eyed for a moment, Clear's enthusiasm comically sweet as normal. His lover was so proud of his seed starters, tiny budding plants nestled in the carefully separated dimple of a paper egg carton. He had four flats of these within easy grabbing range, a tiny pencil doodle of the coordinating vegetable complete with tiny smile on every single one.

"It's a very healthy plant, you've taken to gardening very well. Let's start planting before it gets to hot so you can water them as well." The gentle encouragement was all it took for begin the long-awaited planting process, eagerly digging small plots in the carefully constructed row they were starting at. For a few moment Mink just watched, that child-like joy aweing him just breifly before he started working if his trowel to help him. It was still a bit stunning for such liveliness to come from a creation of metal and silicon, and moment like this made his happy he'd given the odd android a place in his heart. Clear babbled happily as they worked down the first of eleven rows.

"So we have onions, zucchini, peppers, cabbage, bush beans, lettuce, beets, carrots, potatoes, and radishes! Will that be enough, Mink-san?"

"More than enough, but don't forget the marigolds to discourage rabbits from visiting."

"Aw, but Mink-san bunnies are so cute!" Clear looked positively heart broken, but Mink knew better and snorted a bit in response.

"Yes, they are. And they will the absolutely adorable eating all of your hard work-" he was cut off.

"No, _our_ hard work Mink-san! This is _our_ garden that _we_ are planting _together!_ I'm not alone any more, and neither are you." The conviction in Clear's words gave him pause and without thinking he leaned forward to press a kiss to that gently quivering lower lip. It was so easy to rile Clear's emotions sometimes, it was something he was still adjusting to.

"You're right Clear, our garden. Together we're bringing life to this bit of soil, and I'm grateful to do it with you. But I would still rather eat what grow than let the wildlife have at it, wouldn't you?"

As if a switched was flipped Clear was beaming once more, the tears that threatened to spill a distant memory as Clear nodded his agreement.

"Mink-san is right, of course! The bunnies might be sad, but this garden's bounty will be for us to enjoy!" At that Mink gave an amused smile, shaking his head as the bunnies plight was revisited momentarily.

"Yes, for _us_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


	11. Minkuri 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme : send me a ship and I’ll write a short fluffy scene about them
> 
> britannica-graced asked: Minkuri (scene meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I reblogged a writing meme and got a bunch of responses! It was really fun, so I figured I might as well share them outside of tumblr! I'm always open to prompts, so please feel free to send me some!

It was odd seeing Gasmask so distraught, arms encircling Mink's calf while synthetic tears soaked the grimy knee of his pants where he rested his head. He'd pushed up his mask just enough to press close, but not up enough to fully expose his face - this in itself was a large step, Mink encouraging Clear is his own gruff way to stop hiding behind the barrier of glass and rubber ("You want to be seen as human? Then stop with the costumes."). 

But what was even odder was that he let Clear find his comfort against his body, that he couldn't bring himself to push Clear away while telling him to toughen up. But to be honest it was Clear who was showing him bit by bit that emotions didn't have to make you weak, one could laugh and cry and still be strong - this was something he'd seemed to have forgotten in the years he'd been chasing revenge.

Patiently he waited for the rough sobs to taper into a whimper, not realizing that he'd begun to stroke the platinum locks not unlike one would pet a cat.

"Oi, you finished?" The words would have sounded harsh to anyone else, but he knew that Clear'd be able to pick up on the lack of bite behind them. Another wet sniffle was heard before the android nodded, straightening a bit and causing Mink to retract his fingers before sliding the mask off entirely.

"I'm sorry to be a bother Mink-san, it's just now that Ren-san has a body from time to time I just feel upset. I'm not sure why, but sometimes looking at him makes me feel gross inside." Ah, so that's what had be bothering him.

"That's called envy."

"Wah, I'm jealous of Ren-san?!"

"Tch. Not jealous,  _envious_. Jealousy is when you worry someone will take what you have, envy is wanting what someone else has. What you're feeling is envy. He was an allmate in body, but now he is human and you want the same."

"Ah, but-" Mink brought fingertips to Clear mouth to silence him, he wasn't finished.

"But you have no reason to be. You're just as human as Ren, so why go get so worked up?" That made Clear tear up again, mouth pulling into the threat of a sob.

"It's not nice to lie Mink-san! I'm an android, there is not part of me that is human!"  With a sigh and a softening of posture Mink bent forward just a bit, shocking the mechanical man into silence with a press of lips to his temple. He smelled like warm plastic and the seaside, not an unpleasant combination.

"Clear, you're the one who taught me that a soul doesn't have to be tied to flesh and blood alone. It may not beat, but you have a heart. You're human enough as you are."

"I...Mink-san, I'm speechless. Thank you, you're words made that ickiness inside me feel a lot less bad. In fact, I feel quite warm not, and a little fluttery inside~ is that bad?"

 _'No, that might be love.'_  were Mink's unvoiced thoughts, opting to not vocalize them in favor of shaking his head and choosing some lighter words.

"No Clear, those feelings aren't bad at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


End file.
